


we could just leave and go somewhere else

by danhoweiis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Hook-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhoweiis/pseuds/danhoweiis
Summary: one night stands and the dan's and phil's who have them (or not)





	we could just leave and go somewhere else

**Author's Note:**

> title from don't stop - blanks

Dan hated clubs. Hated the smell and the atmosphere and the shitty music they played. But he was 22 and had been dragged out to celebrate his friends birthday and he hadn't so much as looked at someone in a non platonic way in almost 4 months.

Which is how he found himself here. Pressed up against a wall in a corner of the only decent club in town with a guys tongue shoved down his throat. He'd met Phil 30 minutes ago and learnt he was a assistant programme director at the local radio station. 

“Am I a shit friend for abandoning my friend on his birthday?”

“Definitely not” Phil replied, quickly reattaching his lips to Dan's jaw.

“This is the first time I've been out with him in about 5 months though…”

“You sure do talk a lot.”

Dan was snapped back to reality and stared up at Phil. “Sorry,” 

“We can stop if you want?”

“No no,” Dan said hastily. “Keep doing what you were doing.”

Phil giggled.  _ He giggled.  _ This guy, who was quite possibly the fittest guy Dan had ever seen, blue denim jacket, white shirt and even his hair that was perfectly styled and pushed back off his forehead. Dan was sure this guy couldn't get any more perfect which was when Phil decided to swoop back in and press his lips against Dan's.

Dan kissed him back feverishly and wrapped his arms tightly around Phil's waist. 

“My flat is like 10 minutes from here if you wanna…”

-

“My friends are gonna rip the shit out of me for going back with someone so can we do this stealthily.”

“What did you have mind?”

“You go outside and I'll meet you in 5 minutes?”

Phil somehow agreed to this ludicrous plan and made a beeline for the door. Dan straightened himself up, glanced across to his friends to make sure they weren’t looking and did the same. He had made it to the toilets, just a mere 2ft from the entrance when he saw his friends, Max and Joe, caught up in conversation, heading straight towards him. There was no way he could sneak past them without being spotted so he did what any normal person in that situation would do and darted into the nearest door. That nearest door being the girls toilets. He earned a few scandalised glances from girls reapplying makeup in the mirror before making his apologies and shuffling out. 

“Strange way to pick up girls mate.” Joe chuckled from behind him. Dan jumped and clutched at his heart.

“I was...uh- wrong door.” He said, fumbling over his words.

“You gonna come and join us? We’ve ordered an entire round of shots just for Tom, gonna see if he can drink them all in 30 seconds.”

Dan was left speechless, with no way out of this situation. His brain was working incredibly slowly probably due to the alcohol (and the ridiculously attractive guy who had just been attached to his lips) as he tried desperately to come up with an excuse.

“Uh- just need some fresh air mate then i’ll join you for sure.”  _ Excellent Dan. Not at all vague or suspicious. _ By some miracle, Joe seemed to believe him and turned back to rejoin their group of friends as Dan sprinted outside to join Phil.

“Thought you weren’t coming then,” Phil chuckled. 

“I got distracted, sorry.” Dan apologised.

-

The walk back was cold and windy what with it being almost midnight and Dan was apparently too cool to bring a jacket to a club. He was relieved when not 10 minutes later Phil was pulling out his key and unlocking the door to his building.

“Is this where you tell me you live on the 400th floor or something?” Dan said as they made their way up the stairs.

“Not quite. The 4th. But that lift is known to be dodgy and I am not risking being stuck in there at midnight.”

They reached Phil’s flat and he unlocked the door into a small but perfectly formed flat. Dan looked around in awe, everything looked so expensive and luxurious. 

“No way, you’ve got a Nintendo Switch!” Dan said, walking over to the console setup by the TV. “And jeez how many games?” 

Dan had almost forgotten he was here for a hookup. The sight of an expensive games console banishing the thoughts of the evening from his mind.

Phil shrugged as he pulled off his coat and shoes, leaving Dan to admire his collection.

“Hey, gaming is not something to be taken lightly. I am a hardcore video game player.”

Dan held up his hands and chuckled. “Hey, no judgement from me! I’ve been saving for a Switch for months.”

Dan then took the time to look around Phil’s flat. It was nothing like Dan's flat. There were ornaments and pictures on the walls. A couch with actual cushions and there was even a rug on the floor.  _ A rug! _

“How on earth do you afford a place like this? Especially after just graduating,”

Phil chuckled from the couch where he was sat. “You what?”

“I mean, I graduated a year ago and me and my friends can barely afford bread some weeks.”

Phil was looking at him with a puzzled look on his face. “Dan I graduated like 5 years ago,”

“Shit me, no you didn’t? I thought you were my age. You said you worked as an apprentice.”

“No I said I worked  _ with _ apprentices. I help to run the apprentice programme we have. I’m 26.”

“Fuck. I’m only 22, that’s okay right? It doesn’t make things weird?” 

“Not unless you think it makes things weird.”

“What? No, no I’m fine. It’s fine, not weird at all. No way.”

“Right, so now we’ve decided things aren’t weird do you wanna sit down? Continue where we left off?”

-

“Wait so you got bitten on the hand by a squirrel because you were taking a photo of it?”

“Yeah, I caught the whole thing on photo too. My brother laughed for the entire day.”

“Don’t squirrels have rabies or something?”

Phil shrugged. “Maybe, but I’m fine now.”

They’d made out on Phil’s bed for almost 2 hours before deciding not to go any further. Now they were both sat half naked on Phil’s bed. Phil wearing nothing but a garishly ugly pair of emoji patterned pyjamas and Dan in the t shirt he’d been wearing that night and his boxers.

“Mate you're fucking weird.” Dan chuckled as he sipped on the glass of Ribena Phil had made for him.

“When I was a kid I used to watch my parents sleep. So after they'd gone to bed I'd just sneak into their room and stare at them from the bottom of the bed.”

Dan glared at him. A mixture of confusion and hilarity written across his face. “I don't even know what to say to that one.”

“Yeah neither did my parents. Surprised they didn’t have me tested or something.” Phil chuckled.

“Where are you from then? Originally I mean.”

“Manchester. Well, a small town north of Manchester but people have no idea where that is so I just usually say Manchester. Unless you know where Rossendale is which I highly doubt, it’s basically a village on a hill with 2 houses.” Phil rambled nervously.

Dan chuckled, he could tell Phil was rambling. “Well you’re right. I have no idea where that is. Sounds nice though.”

The conversation came to a natural lull as Dan checked his phone.

“Wow, it’s nearly 2am. I should head out.” He said, downing the last of his drink.

“You can stay if you want. Honestly it’s no trouble, if you got murder stabbed on your way back home tonight and died outside an open all hours Tesco I couldn’t live with the guilt.”

Dan let out a chuckle, wondering how on earth Phil’s brain worked. “Well for the sake of your own peace of mind I’ll stay. You’ve convinced me!”

After an awkward 5 minutes of Dan working up the courage to ask if he could borrow a toothbrush they were finally in bed. Apparently Phil was some sort of demon who could fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow but Dan stayed awake. His thoughts coming out to play in his head as they usually did when it went dark. He checked his phone, a string of sad face emojis and texts from Joe asking where he was and a video sent to him by Max of a rather sheepish Tom being given a lap dance by a blonde stripper. Dan knew he should feel bad for essentially abandoning his only friends to go back to a guys flat but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He’d deal with replying to them in the morning as he locked his phone and placed it on the bedside table before drifting off to sleep.

-

He woke up with the beginnings of a headache creeping across his brain. He went to reach out for the glass of water he always keeps by his bedside but when his hand came up empty he opened his eyes blearily and looked around.  _ Oh. _ He wasn’t in his room and it took a few seconds to figure just where the hell he was. That was when Phil snored loudly next to him and thoughts of being pushed up against a sticky wall in a club the previous night came rushing back to him.

It was another half an hour before Phil began to stir. Dan had decided to stay and wait for Phil rather than creep out of the flat before he woke up. Something about Phil last night had clung onto Dan and he would have felt like the biggest asshole in the world if he left without saying goodbye.

“Morning Dave,” A sleepy Phil mumbled from the space next to him.

Excellent. Phil couldn’t even remember his name, they hadn’t even had sex and Dan realised he’d just been another guy for Phil to bring home and flirt with then discard the next day.

“Kidding, morning Dan.” Phil said, rolling over to look across at Dan from under the duvet. “What’s wrong?” He asked, noticing the pained look on his face. “Fuck, you didn’t think I’d actually forgotten your name did you?” He said, scrambling to sit up and reach out a hand to Dan’s shoulder.

“That was a cruel joke to play on a man who’s only been awake for half an hour.” Dan said, trying to sound annoyed.

-

“You sure I can’t get you some breakfast? Some cereal? Or toast? I can make you a coffee?”

Dan had showered quickly and changed back into his clothes from last night. When he walked into Phil’s kitchen, Phil was leant up against the counter sipping coffee from a brightly coloured mug with a parrot on it. He half considers it. Phil had been great fun the night before and considering Dan had known him for all of 12 hours there was something about him that made Dan want to share his life story with him. Or spend a good few hours with his tongue down his throat.

“Thanks for the offer but I need to get back really and hope my friends don’t want to kill me for abandoning them!” Dan chuckled, half joking half not. He knew the second he stepped through the doors of his flat Joe would pounce on him and demand an excuse as to why he abandoned all his friends on Tom’s birthday.

“Oh, yeah sure. No worries,” Phil replied flatly. If Dan could sense the tiniest bit of disappointment in his voice, he didn’t mention it. “I had a good time last night.”

“Yeah me too, maybe next time we’ll actually go through with the hook up and not just chat about your childhood for 3 hours.” Dan chuckled before realising what he’d said. “N-not that there will be a next time. I just meant...like a joke. I’m not expecting to see you again.” What a fucking idiot. He couldn’t just shut up and leave quietly could he?

“Actually, I’d like to see you again. If that’s alright.”

The look on Dan’s face was a mixture of shock and confusion. Why on earth did Phil want to see him again?

“I- Yeah, yeah of course. I should give you my number.” He said, hastily pulling his phone from his pocket and handing it to Phil. 

Phil smirked as he looked over Dan’s flustered expression and tapped in his number. “You better text me now. You promised me last night you’d tell me all about how you got fired for selling an axe to a child.”

Dan groaned and ran a hand over his face. “Did I really tell you that?”

“Yes you did and now I need to hear the full story.”

“God why did I even tell you that?” He said.

“We were talking about jobs and I told you about how I got hit in the head with a chocolate orange.”

Dan nodded. “Ah of course…”

A silence fell between them. Neither one wanting to break the silence and be the first to speak.

“I’m just gonna...go.” Dan said awkwardly as he shuffled his way to the door. “I’ll text you or something.” He said to Phil who had followed him to the door.

“Yeah, or something.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated  
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/danhoweIIs)


End file.
